


Break

by honorableotp



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, 25 Days of Klaroline, Christmas, F/M, Klaroline Smutmas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honorableotp/pseuds/honorableotp
Summary: “Why Sweden?” Caroline grinned, and the excitement in her eyes seemed to force itself into the hallway around Bonnie.“Snow."~Caroline just needs a break from everything, and everyone.Klaus shows up. Sort of a Christmas fic. Last minute, sorry if bad quality.





	1. Chapter One

They had gone through a lot, her and her friends. They were family by this point.

It seemed wrong to spend Christmas away from them.

But she had been doing good in school, even with all the craziness, and winter break was nearly upon them, and she needs this. She needs to pretend for one week that she isn’t Caroline Forbes, vampire warrior, second best to Elena Gilbert, constant support system for her friends.

She is Caroline Forbes, vampire college student who just wants to have fun.

She doesn’t tell anyone, just starts packing. Bonnie is unsurprised when she finds Caroline walking out the door, suitcase dragging behind her.

“I thought you were in Mystic Falls.”  
“I thought you were in class.”   
“No you didn’t.” Caroline responded without a hint of doubt in her voice. Bonnie had a sad smile on her face when she reached out and hugged the blonde tight, receiving an equal embrace in return.

“I’ll tell them for you. We won’t call you.” Caroline breathed a sigh of relief.

“Why are you so good to me, Bonnie Bennett?”  
“Because I love you. Now go, have fun.”   
“I love you too.” The vampire was almost to the end of the hall when her friend called out to her.

“Oh, and Caroline?”  
“Yeah?” She turned.   
“Why Sweden?” Caroline grinned, and the excitement in her eyes seemed to force itself into the hallway around Bonnie.

 

“Snow.”

**❆❆❆**

 

Snow was right.   
She had expected it to be… softer.

It was anything but. It threw itself violently against her face as she made her way to the Uber, and she wished she had taken the parka out of her suitcase before walking out of the airport in Stockholm. The burn of the snow making contact with her face reminded her of the tears that had so often graced her face.

Except she was smiling.

 

**❆❆❆**

 

The city itself was rather historical, and she did explore that. The museums were fascinating as far as museums go, and the palaces were magnificent.

The moment everything clicks into place is when Caroline stands in the center of a town area somewhere, where the streets coming from between blocks meet in a circle. She stands right there, her arms spread out like wings and her face turned up to the angry grey sky, the snow falling softly around her, the buildings blocking the harsh wind. Or maybe the wind had finally let up, she didn’t care. All she knew was that standing here with her blue eyes against the grey of the world around her, she was in love.

She was in love with Sweden, she was in love with snow, she was in love with being completely and utterly alone- completely and utterly herself. She was in love with feeling as angry as the sky in this place was.

 

**❆❆❆**

 

A few days in the city was enough. She took the one and a half hour drive to the Storstenshojden ski resort by herself.

The group of college students there wasn’t a surprise, as it was winter break. They were all from the same school in Spain. Only three out of five of them were actually spanish- the other two were british. They were all rich.  
Caroline was in building four- right on top of the slopes. There were six rooms in each building, and a common room on the first floor of each. She settled into her room- unpacked, showered, and took a power nap. The rowdy voices of the group in the common room three floors below her is what woke her. She brushed her hair and rinsed her mouth with mouthwash before taking a deep breath.

It was time to get what she came here for; fun.  
She sped down the stairs and burst through the door of the common room, feigning shock at the group inside.   
“Oh, hey, sorry. I didn’t realize there was anyone in here.” She closed the door behind her in contrast to her words. She was met by smiles all around, and drink was thrust into her hand.

“You must be room six. Welcome!” The friendly boy who had handed her the drink slung his arm over her shoulder, his spanish accent thick as he introduced the group. The woman with a thick figure and dark skin was Francine, the porcelain skinned girl sitting on Francine’s lap and rubbing her fingers through her curly hair was Jen, the boy with hair that oddly resembled Stefan’s sitting in front of the fireplace was Jax, the girl eyeing Caroline as though she were a suspect was Jacqueline, Jac for short. The amiable man with his arm slung over Caroline’s shoulder was Aarush.

“I’m Caroline. From Virginia.”  
“We’ve got ourselves a southern belle!” Jax called out, and the group raised their drinks as though they were toasting to Caroline’s place of birth. She grinned, doing the same.   
“So, Six, what brings you to Sweden?” Jacqueline asked, and Caroline struggled not to roll her eyes at the venom hidden in the girl’s voice.

“Snow.” She answered, smiling.

“That’s exactly what brought us here!” Francine said, breaking away from sucking face with Jen.   
“Well, that’s what brought everyone but Jax and I.” Jen added. “We’ve seen snow. We hate snow. But, hey, go where the wind takes you, right?” The group raised their drinks to their mouths at this, and Caroline could tell this was going to be fun.

Fun.

Even the thought seemed scary after such a long time.

Something had to go wrong.

She spent three days downing drink after drink and learning to snowboard. Jax didn’t talk to her for a full thirty minutes after she landed her double front flip on her first try, and Jac stopped seeing her as a threat pretty quickly.   
She knew these people around her were temporary, but she liked them a lot.   
Of course, something just had to go wrong.

Her back was facing the door, standing on top of the back of the couch as the group surrounded her, handing her shot after shot, half chanting things along the lines of “two more days till Christmas", and the other half chanting "Six". She downed one from Francine’s hand and it hit her all at once. The group was forever amazed by her alcohol tolerance and were constantly testing it.

It was shot fortyseven that made her fall of the back of the couch.   
She braced herself for the impact, knowing it wouldn’t hurt her too much.

It never came. She opened her eyes and almost couldn’t believe what she saw. It couldn’t be real.

Blue eyes stared into bluer eyes, a smirk met a small gasp.

Her feet rested on the back of the couch, her torso rested in strong arms. Her hands gripped the upper part of those arms.

“Hello, love.” His amused voice and satisfied smirk should have annoyed her, but it didn’t.

“Klaus.” She breathed out his name. He closed his eyes and savored it.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smuttttt

“You know this guy, Six?” Jax asked, after Caroline had left Klaus’ embrace.

“Uh, yeah.”   
“An old friend, you could say. I’m Klaus.” Klaus stuck out his hand to shake Jax’s. The boy looked at the hand, then at Caroline, then back at the hand, and seemingly decided to go with the friendly route. He shook Klaus’ hand, and tried not to whimper at the amount of pressure he received from the hand shake. 

“So, how’d you get in Klaus?” Jen eyed him. Everyone in the room picked up on Caroline’s panic, and the group had come to care about her in the short amount of time.   
“Uh, they gave me room five.” Klaus held up his keycard, feigning innocence. 

Caroline knew better.

“You should go talk to the front desk about another room.”   
“They said this was the only room that’s available.”   
“It’s winter break. It’s December. Rich kids aren’t coming here in December to ski the slopes when it’s literally always snowing. There are rooms available.”   
“Oh, so your friends are poor?”   
“They’re dedicated to the sport, Klaus!”

“Right, I’m sure hero hair here is a master skier.”   
“Since when do you even like skiing? Don’t you have better things to do? Run an empire, perhaps? Maybe steal Tiny Tim’s crutches?”   
“Have you read Dickens yet? I assumed you would have picked him up after I mentioned it.”   
“And mailed me first edition copies of every piece of work he’s ever written.”   
“You sound mad, love. I thought you would have enjoyed them.”   
“Klaus, what are you doing here?” She demanded, stomping her foot.

“Love, I came to ski. I love this particular resort, and Sweden, and-”   
“So your family kicked you out, then?  _ Again _ .” Klaus staggered back, and Caroline regretted the words that had flown out of her mouth as soon as she saw the hurt in his eyes. He shook his head.

“It was nice meeting you all. I’ll see about another room. Sorry for bothering you.” He turned and left the room, slamming the door so hard Caroline felt it in her bones. She looked after him, at a loss for words, and was surprised to feel the burn of tears in her eyes. She refused to let them spill over onto her cheeks. 

Not now. Not while she was having fun.

“Hey, Six, come on. Let’s play some strip poker. We can make popcorn.” She felt Jax on her shoulder and turned, smiling thankfully and nodding. 

**❆❆❆**

The rest of the group lay passed out around Caroline and Aarush, who sat in the middle of it all, the brown skinned man finally getting enough energy to put his shirt on after their game, which had ended an hour ago. Caroline had not. She lay on the floor,  in nothing but her panties, bra, and socks, holding a joint which Jen had handed her before joining Francine on the couch and promptly passing out. She brought it to her lips and closed her eyes, breathing deeply, wishing it would actually do something for her. She handed it to Aarush who took a hit and waiting a moment before asking what was on everyone in that room’s mind.

“Who was that guy, Six?” 

“He told you. An old friend. Hand me that blanket.” He complied, and Caroline wrapped herself in the soft material.

“Why were you… you seemed happy at first, but then it was like you forced yourself to panic.”   
“We should get a Christmas tree.”   
“I’m Hindu, you know. But I still love the Christmas season. I still love to give and receive gifts and decorate trees.”   
“It’s just not about Jesus?”   
“It’s just not about Jesus.”   
“Nothing in my life’s been about Jesus for a long, long time.”

“Nothing in this world has.” They passed it with each thought that came to their heads.   
“His name is Klaus. He… it’s hard to explain. He was bad, ruined lives. Then he wasn’t so bad. Then he loved me. I tried everything to resist. Then I maybe loved him a little bit, too.”

“Then?”   
“He left.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah.”

**❆❆❆**

She supposed she shouldn’t be here.    
But the compulsion route had just been so easy, and now she was standing in front of room two in building one.

And she was knocking. She heard him freeze and listen, and she breathed out his name.

“Klaus.” The door opened not a second later.

The two of them made quite a pair, Caroline in her cheesy Christmas sweater and leggings, Klaus in his dark jeans and wool sweater, the two separated by the doorway and eyeing each other warily.

“Don’t you look like a college student.”   
“Don’t you look like a college professor.”   
“Thinking of roleplay, love?” He smirked, and all was right in her world again.

“Seriously?!” Her voice was shrill, and all was right in his world again. He stepped back and motioned towards the room which was oddly identical to hers. She stepped inside and only made it to the living room before she whipped around. “Did you know I was here?”   
“Caro-”   
“Did. You know. I was here?” He open and closed his mouth like a fish, and Caroline enjoyed the sight of him uncomfortable.

“Yes.” He admitted.   
“How? Klaus, I  _ swear _ if you’re still keeping tabs on me I am actually going to kill you.”   
“You might be hard pressed to find a method, love, but fear not, you won’t have to. I’m not.”   
“So how’d you know?”   
“Elijah told me.”

“So you had your brother keep tabs on me instead? Nice.”   
“Caroline-”   
“You know, Klaus, I’m getting sick of this. You never respect my wishes. I asked you to leave. I gave you what you wanted. Leaving means gone, gone from my life. Not sending stupidly expensive gifts and showing up on my winter break!”   
“Elijah wanted to know how a last minute reservation snuck its way into our family’s ski resort. And saw your name.”

“Last minute? Klaus, it was six months in advance!”   
“And to get a room people have to call twelve months in advance. I thought compulsion was below you, Miss Forbes.”   
“Why’d you have to show up? Why couldn’t you just let me have this? This  _ one _ thing. I mean, if you saw the reservation you would have known I was coming alone, and therefore wanted to be alone.”   
“You didn’t look alone to me.”   
“I made friends, so what?”   
“Jax didn’t seem like just a friend.” Klaus spit out, and Caroline laughed.   
“Well he is. ANd even if he isn’t, it’s none of your business, Klaus! It stopped being your business the moment you left.”   
“I’m a bit lost here, love. Did you want me to leave or not? Because if I remember correctly, your exact words were, ‘You have to leave and promise to never come back.’”   
“Why did you come?”   
“I missed you!” He threw out, and it hung in the air between them for what seemed like eternity. When he spoke it was barely above a whisper. “I missed you and you didn’t want me contacting you at all, because you consider that a form of ‘coming back’. But this isn’t coming back. It’s just going on holiday and running into you.”   
“Klaus-”   
“I booked the next flight out. You don’t have to worry about dealing with me.”   
“Don’t take it.” He looked at her, eyes full of silent questions. “This can just be… fun on break. I mean, you can go if you wa-” She was silenced by being slammed into the wall, his mouth vicious against hers, exploring every inch, claiming every inch-  _ re _ claiming every inch. His hand ghosted the side of her face, but tightened to a grip when she slipped her hands under his shirt.  Her legs wrapped around his waist and she groaned into him. Slipped her Christmas sweater and dropped it next to her. She worked on removing his shirt and he expertly removed her red lace bra, groaning at the side of her creamy breasts. She got frustrating as they passed through the doorway to the bedroom and ripped his sweater into two pieces. He chuckled into her neck, and she arched her back as he layed her down, pulling off her leggings at an agonizingly slow speed.

“Klaus, come on.”   
“I plan to take my time on you, love.” He pulled the cloth past her knees and she screamed in frustration. 

“Klaus Mikaelson, I swear if you do not-” She was interrupted by him tearing into her matching panties, and groaned even as she protested. “Seriously?! What is with you and ruining all of my favorite clothes, I mean,” She cried out as he thrust into her, somehow having gotten his pants off. He only filled her about halfway, and she put her legs up, attempting to slide forward further onto him. He held her off, leaning forward and putting his hot, wet tongue on her nipple. One of his calloused fingers gently woke her clitoris up. “Klaus, please.” She breathed out, panting already.    
“Please what.”   
“Fill me.” It was a matter of milliseconds before he thrust his whole cock into her, relishing in the sound of her screams. He pulled back and thrust again, over and over, until he could barely hold on. He could tell she was at the brink, too. He slowed, and she dug her fingernails into his chest. He went at a slow pace, watching her ecstasy with fascination.

How was it, after all these years, he had never been witness to anything more beautiful?

She came underneath him. He knew as soon as her walls tightened around him and he thrust once more, watching as she spiraled down. He pulled out of her, his cock still hard. She looked down, dismayed.    
“Love, I held on. I was ready. I just wanted it to last for you. I’ll make you come three more times… then you can have your way with me.” She grinned, pulling him onto the bed, flipping him, and straddling him. She leaned down and brushed his face with her hair, whispering. 

“Merry Christmas Eve to me.” He chuckled.

“Indeed.” He reached a hand up and held her boob, running a thumb over her nipple.

“Are you ready, love?”   
“Fuck me until I see stars, Klaus.” She lowered herself onto him, groaning out his name once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so like first time writing smut sorry if it's bad?? also I'm a lesbian so it's not really comfortable for me to write oh well.   
> Anyways, once again didn't revise, sorry. Let me know what you thought, please!

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't revise or edit, I wanted to get this up tonight. Hopefully will have next chapter up tomorrow.


End file.
